


In a Kingdom Far, Far Away

by cheshireArcher



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: Two men.Two eras.One story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_Of_York](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_York/gifts).



> Okay so this may very well be the weirdest thing I've ever written, so sorry if it doesn't make sense. Hope you enjoy it!

You knew him, once, when you were his onetime lover, friend, enemy, fighting over something that in hindsight would be petty. He was beautiful, selfish, vain, and indeed petty, but you could not draw yourself away from him. No matter how much you hated him.

He was thin, with pretty features and luxurious hair that you couldn't help but bury your fingers in when you had the chance. You were stocky, less attractive, disfigured by illness, but he never cared. He was the heir to a powerful legacy, you a soldier that came from the same stock. And on some level you were connected, as if you always _were_.

And how things had begun between the two of you, you'd never know. Sometimes you'd be wracked with guilt, other times you couldn't care in the least and would do anything to stay with him, tangled up, just an hour longer. 

But things must come to an end. Soon you two fought, he capitulated with his typical flair, leaving you with a very hollow thing- a crown. Far too passive-aggressive for a simple surrender. It was one not of a disposed royal but a lover spurned. In the end, he died, cold and alone and still spurned by you. 

You wondered if in a different life things would be different. You felt you could remember, but still you wondered. 

\----

You knew him, once, a long time ago, long before he was your death. The world you existed in was far, far away from that earth you would later inhabit. In this particular life, he was not your death. Things were very different. 

He looked nothing like he would someday. Tall, thin, red hair, not a spot of skin disease. He was gorgeous, even though you'd never say it. You looked very different too, in this past- dark hair (as luxurious as it would be later, though), pale complexion and not as slim as you would become- but still fit. 

It served you well in your quest to be a knight, a knight of your own order based off of your grandfather. You emulated him in every way possible. You came from possibly the most important family in the galaxy, and yet you had to make a name for yourself. 

He was a general, dedicated to the order and at first he was cold, distant, inhuman. Slowly the two of you joined forces and grew to know the other. He was amazing, this general. 

Your quest to prove yourself led you to kill, to destroy whole worlds, just as you would nearly destroy a kingdom worlds and time away. Then you would have no malice, but for now that was what got you out of bed in the morning. 

That and him. 

Some mornings you woke up with him stretched out beside you, things had progressed, if slowly. You felt no soft emotions, but you felt something. You did not know what the future would hold- who really knows, anyway? And you wondered what it would be like if you had different lives, but still being together. 

Maybe you would not be so different after all.


End file.
